It is common practice for a housing of a brake booster to be manufactured from a front shell which is joined to a rear shell through some type of lancing operation such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,766. In an effort to increase the output of brake boosters various methods have been devised to double the size of the housing while maintaining the same effective diameter such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,682 for a tandem brake booster to produce an output force which is greater than a single brake booster. This type of tandem brake booster functions in an adequate manner but the increase in weight and may not be acceptable for some customer's applications. In an effort to reduce the weight of a brake booster it has been suggested that a lighter weight or gauge material could be used for the front and rear shells if the forces generated during braking could be directly transmitted from a master cylinder to a wall that separates the engine compartment from the passenger compartment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,069 and 5,072,996 discloses structure wherein bolts extend through the interior of a brake booster to connect a master cylinder with the wall of a vehicle. The movable wall of the brake booster sealed with respect to the bolts and slides on the bolts to create a desired braking force. The size of the bolts are selected to resist actuation forces applied to pressurize fluid in the master cylinder during a brake application. Thus, the bolts must be sized to have a sufficient size to carry a maximum actuation force as may be developed by movement of a wall under the influence of a maximum pressure differential that may be achieved in a brake booster. In addition, the bolts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,069 by must also have sufficient strength to assure that any bending moment introduced therein do not effect the smooth movement of the wall on a bolt. Further an increase in size of a bolt of this brake booster also requires a larger diameter seal to achieve sealing between the chambers during a brake application and as a result all of which adds to the overall cost of a brake booster.